Fairytale of New York
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: Harry smiled and embraced Ginny quickly before letting go and backing off. Draco then grabbed onto the other end of the hairbrush and only a minute later they were in New York City. Possibly AU GD One-Shot


_The final battle had ended three years ago, but the war was still coming to an end. Although Voldemort was dead his followers remained everywhere scattered across the world. The Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors at the Ministry of Magic were still searching for the few left, Harry Potter led them in this journey._

_Draco Malfoy unfortunately, in his opinion, was also helping to hunt down the Death Eaters. He did not join this hunt to rid them from the world though, in fact, he had been a Death Eater himself which was partly the reason he was doing this._

_If he didn't want to get locked up this time it would take more than money to get him out of it and assisting in the capture of Voldemort's followers would save him and his family from any unfortunate consequences like imprisonment in Azkaban. Not to mention, Harry did save his life… twice._

_It was only in this last year that they had been assigned to teams, and Draco had been assigned to work with Ginny Weasley in New York City._

_See, New York City was suspected to only have a few Death Eaters, the fewest of all the locations and Harry decided it would be the prefect place to have Ginny to keep her safe from harm, most harm, and still keep her from complaining that she doesn't need protection. Harry also decided that it would be the perfect place to have Draco since he wasn't sure whether or not the former Death Eater would betray him or not posting him in a place where he could do little damage seemed to be a good idea._

_Of course, he told neither Draco nor Ginny this._

_And that was how the unlikely duo was born._

* * *

Ginny rolled her eyes as she waited in the Ministry of Magic standing next to Harry, "Where is he?"

Harry shrugged as he watched the door then turned to Ginny, "Look, if he doesn't come in the next ten minutes you won't have to go and I'll just sign you up with someone else… after Christmas."

Ginny let a small smile grace her lips as she watched him, "Harry, this needs to be done now. We can't just expect the Death Eaters to wait simply for the holidays, they don't care."

Harry nodded, "I just hate that I'm making you leave so close to Christmas, your Mum keeps hinting at me to get you out of it."

Ginny laughed, "Well, you never know. It's only October, I might be back for Christmas yet!"

Harry nodded once more and smiled, "You might."

Just then Draco walked in opening the door and sauntered over to where Ginny and Harry stood acting as if he wasn't a half-hour late. He stood there for a few moments until looking over at Harry saying, "Weasley and I are supposed to going somewhere, aren't we?"

"Yes." Harry answered with a growl and a look of hatred on his face, "But-"

"Then why aren't you bringing the Portkey?" Draco asked with a smirk as he cut off Harry.

Harry's glare deepened, "Because you're late Malfoy." He hissed.

"Well, I had some business to attend to." Draco answered offhandedly.

"What business was that?" Harry questioned, his glare remained constant.

Draco sneered at Harry, "If you must know, I was visiting my mother, she has the flu."

Harry didn't respond to this and simply turned away saying that he would go and get the Portkey, which Draco seemed to take as a victory. Harry soon returned with a hairbrush, he handed it to Ginny.

"Luckily, we had this one set for three." Harry informed them both while giving Draco a pointed look, "You'll be going in about three minutes."

Ginny took the hairbrush from Harry and held in firmly in her hand, "Thanks Harry."

"Yeah, thanks Potter." Draco mimicked Ginny's words with a sneer.

Harry glared at Draco and then turned to Ginny, "Good luck, and try to be back for Christmas. Your Mum is going to kill me if you aren't."

Ginny laughed, "You'll be fine. Mum likes you."

Harry smiled and embraced Ginny quickly before letting go and backing off. Draco then grabbed onto the other end of the hairbrush and only a minute later they were in New York City.

* * *

Ginny rolled out of bed as her alarm went off. She groaned as she saw the time; 6:00am, then turned it off before walking out to bang on Draco's door.

It had been nearly two months that they had been in New York; searching for the two Death Eaters was harder than she had previously assumed it would be. Once getting there they had found an apartment building to stay in, the Ministry had provided them enough money to get by decently, but Draco had found this unsatisfactory and got a much larger and richer apartment for two on one of the highest floors with a fantastic view of the city. He then stuck Ginny with the smaller room and told her to find her own way of furnishing her room.

"Malfoy!" She called and banged on the door, "Get your lazy arse out of bed!"

She heard a groan from inside and then a mumble that sounding like a string of curses before finally he called out angrily; "I'm getting up!"

Ginny then walked back into her room and changed into her clothing for the day. She walked over to the kitchen and turned on the kettle and getting a cup of tea ready. She walked over to the large window and looked down at the busy streets. She found it amazing that so many people were awake and bustling around, even at this time.

Since she grew up at the Burrow, then went to Hogwarts, this was a strange fascination. She rarely went to large cities, but found a sort of comfort while being in this large one.

"Your tea is ready." Draco said groggily causing Ginny to turn to him and come back to reality. She nodded, only now did she hear the whistle going, and hurried off into the kitchen.

"Did you want any?" She called to him, "there's enough in the pot for two."

"No." Draco responded and then walked into the kitchen himself, and sat down, "Did you get the post?"

Ginny shook her head, "It won't come for another half hour."

Draco looked at her shocked, "What time is?!" He questioned.

"6:30." She answered calmly as she popped some bread in the toaster.

Draco stared at Ginny wide eyed, "Why do we need to get up this early?"

"There is a meeting at eight that we need to be at." She responded calmly.

"What meeting?" He asked, his voice slowly returning to its normal tone.

Ginny shrugged, "I don't really know. Harry just sent me letter yesterday about it and told me that one of the Death Eaters was going to be at it, or at least that's what they were told. He gave me an address and time."

"So, we don't even know what it's about?" Draco questioned with obvious annoyance in his voice.

Ginny shook her head and her toast popped. She grabbed it and began spreading peanut butter one on and jam on the other.

"Bloody Potter." Draco muttered and looked over at Ginny, "Could you toast some bread for me?"

Ginny nodded and grabbed a couple more slices of bread and popped them in the toaster before putting her own on a plate grabbing her tea and walking over to the table to sit down and eat. "So, we should be leaving in about a half hour." She told him and took a bite, "I don't think it's too far, but I don't want to take any chances and walk in late."

"I don't mind being late." Draco muttered.

Ginny gave him a pointed look, "We'll get ourselves noticed and the Death Eater will probably recognize us… or at least you."

Draco sighed a rolled his eyes, "Fine."

* * *

The meeting had turned out to be a meeting for wizards about Muggle Rights. They discussed how muggles should have the right to know about the wizarding world and be involved in the decisions that the wizards were making.

It was obvious why a Death Eater had come to this meeting. It was a large group of "Muggle Lovers" and that would be the perfect place for a Death Eater to choose a target. Ginny and Draco guessed it would be the man who organized the meeting.

It had ended ten minutes earlier and Ginny and Draco were now keeping an eye on this man. They had missed his name as Draco had been busy informing Ginny of how completely stupid and pointless this meeting when the man introduced himself.

"When is something going to happen?" Draco questioned, "I'm getting bored."

"Getting bored?" Ginny questioned, "I thought you already were."

Draco nodded, "True."

It only took another five minutes before the man picked up his coat and walked out of the building, Ginny and Draco followed closely behind.

It only took another ten seconds for him to leave the building, and then another ten before he lay dead on the ground.

Ginny stood in shock staring down at the poor man, she could hardly move. It was the first time that she had actually seen someone die… someone innocent that is. She had seen them dead, but never actually die.

Draco on the other hand quickly spotted the Death Eater with his wand out and pointed at the two of them. He swiftly grabbed Ginny and spotted and alley across the street and down a little ways where he apparated to just as a green light came jetting towards them.

He let go of Ginny as soon as they arrived at their destination and Ginny looked over at him, "Why didn't you try to stop him?!" She asked angrily.

Draco gave her a look of confusion, "What! I just saved your life, if I hadn't apparated you out of there you would be dead."

She looked down instantly realizing her mistake, "Right… sorry."

He simply nodded, and fixed his collar, "Now, I suggest that we go back there when he's left and see if we can find any evidence as to who he is."

Ginny nodded her eyes still down cast. Draco watched her careful his expression changed slightly as he looked more concerned for her.

It took twenty minutes before they walked back over there. No one had noticed the dead man yet, none except Ginny and Draco.

"I don't see anything that he left behind… except for him." She said looking over at the dead man, she took a deep breath.

Draco turned to her, "Me either… are you alright Weasley?"

She shook her head as tears began to form in her eyes, "I watched him die…"

Draco nodded, "It's hard… to see someone die."

"You don't react." Ginny said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Draco sighed as he watched the short redhead, "I guess it's because I've seen too many deaths to let them affect me anymore." He didn't know what came over him in that moment, maybe an intense feeling of compassion but he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "I hope that never happens to you."

She smiled lightly at him and squeezed his hand back, "Thank you."

He nodded to her and sighed, "We should be going."

"But… shouldn't we tell someone about this." Ginny said, "I mean… it'd be terrible to leave him here and… so close to Christmas…" New tears began to form in her eyes as she thought of this, "his poor family."

"I'll let someone know." Draco told her, "You go home and calm down."

She nodded and apparated away.

* * *

Draco cocked his head slightly as he walked out of his room, he had found it to be odd when Ginny didn't come bounding into his room excited for the day it presently was, he was shocked in fact.

But now it didn't seem so odd.

Ginny lay asleep on the couch with an empty mug clutched in he hands. He smiled slightly at the sight of her. She was a mess; her hair was all over the place and her face was squashed against the couch cushion, her mouth was partially open and he chuckled when she let out a muffled snore.

But despite how unattractive one might find her, he only saw how completely adorable she appeared. He couldn't quite convince himself to go and awake her.

But it was too late; she awoke by herself and looked over at him, "Malfoy." She said greeting him with a little smile, she then paused quickly and looked around, "What time is it?"

"About noon." Draco replied.

Ginny groaned, "Great." She muttered and stumbled into her room.

Draco contemplated the possibility that she had a hang over.

Ten seconds later she came bounding back into the room with a brilliant smile on her face and ran over to Draco, "It's Christmas!" She exclaimed and jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck.

He stumbled a bit a leaned a little over as she was much shorter than he was. She quickly released him and bound over to the kitchen excited for the holiday.

Draco simply smiled and watched.

* * *

Two years,

Two full years,

Ginny and Draco had lived in New York together for two years. It was incredibly hard to believe. It was especially hard to believe how close they had gotten.

Ginny felt completely comfortable walking around the apartment without really putting any effort into her appearance, she was fine saying almost anything around him knowing that he wouldn't judge her… well, he would tease her about it for awhile, but she didn't mind. He was a friend

Draco was falling in love. It was that simple, ever since they'd moved in together he had slowly been falling for her.

"My Mum just sent me a letter." Ginny said looking up from the couch as Draco walked in, "She said that I should give up or get my arse moving before Christmas comes and goes again."

Draco smiled, "She misses you I guess."

Ginny nodded with her own bright smile.

"Don't see why, you're awfully messy." Draco added on to the end, he could hardly ever leave an opportunity alone.

"Am not!" Ginny protested loudly.

Draco nodded, "If it wasn't for the daily cleaning service this place would be a pigsty."

Ginny simply laughed this time, "Then it's a good thing you have money."

Draco nodded again with a smile on his lips as he watched her laugh; he found it entrancing to see her so happy. She looked on top of the world; free. It was a feeling that Draco found himself longing for. She seemed to noticed he was staring and stopped waving a hand in front of his face.

"You okay?" She asked carefully still waving her hand,

He grabbed her hand and glared, but a smile still graced his features, "fine Weasley, just thinking about something."

"What?" Ginny asked curiously.

Draco sighed, "Home." He finally answered coming up with a believable lie, not that it was entirely a lie. He had been thinking of home, missing the streets of London, Diagon Alley, his Manor, his mother, and strangely enough he found himself missing Hogwarts.

Ginny nodded, "If only we could go back… only for a day, do you think it would really make a difference?"

Draco shrugged and stood walking over to the large window, "Potter seems to think so."

Ginny groaned and laid back on the couch, "Perhaps he just wants us trapped over here." She laughed at the thought, Draco stayed serious; he'd been considering that exact thing himself.

It seemed odd that they should be unable to leave when there was no harm to be done if they did. It wasn't like a death eater was going to find them should they apparate anywhere, and at most they could be gone a day and then be back. In fact, after using the port key they could have just met up in New York each new day and have been able to sleep in their own bed. It seemed as if Harry was keeping them from something.

"Harry wouldn't do that." Ginny said ending her laughter with a small smile.

Draco looked over at her, "So, what are you and Potter?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, seeming seriously confused by the question.

Draco sighed and sat down on the couch next to Ginny, "You and Potter, what are you… relationship-wise?"

"Oh!" Ginny said and chuckled at her stupidity, "Well… I'm not sure. I guess we're friends right now, I mean; he hasn't made any real moves towards becoming anything more. But he hasn't really done anything to show that he doesn't want a relationship."

"And you?" Draco questioned looking deeply into her eyes trying to find the answer before she said so herself, "How do you feel about it?"

She stared back, slightly entranced, "I don't know." She said, her voice quiet, "It's… difficult, for the longest time I loved him I still do… but not with the same…" Her voice trailed off trying to think of the right word, "Intensity, I guess." She finally answered.

"That's not really an answer; it's either yes or no Weasley." Draco said still keeping her eyes locked on his.

Ginny stayed silent for a long while, she simply stared into his eyes with no answer seeming even close to her. She eventually looked down with a smile on her lips, "Yes and No." She finally answered and stood, "Now, I have to go and wash up, we've got to go to another Pro-Muggle meeting."

Draco groaned, both at the end of their staring contest and the thought of the meeting, "Is there ever an end to those? He hasn't even been to any since the one last year."

"No, but Harry wants us to keep checking." Ginny said and walked to her room calling back that it was at four.

Draco collapsed back into the couch and groaned once again thinking over the conversation they'd just had.

What did "Yes and No" even mean?

* * *

Ginny stood staring out over the water leaning on the railing, Draco stood next to her doing the same, but his back was to the water as he looked at the city.

"Only a few more days," Draco commented, "How annoyed is your mother?"

Ginny shrugged, "I have gotten a letter from her recently…" She trailed off, "Have you gotten any news from your mum?"

Draco sighed and shook his head, "She doesn't really have time to write right now."

"Why not?" Ginny asked curiously as she looked over at him.

Draco closed his eyes, "She's ill."

Ginny looked at him startled, "Why haven't you gone home to visit her?"

He opened his eyes and smiled down at her, "She's going to be fine. It's simply a persistent flu that demands bed rest. I've already sent a letter with well wishes and a promise to be home soon."

"What makes you think you'll be home soon?" Ginny asked curiously a little bit of hope in her eyes that she would be home too.

He looked away, "Nothing. It was an empty promise… I only hope it makes her happier."

Ginny nodded and looked down, "I suppose that's all you can do then, give her false hope that her son will be home soon."

"It's all I have." He commented lightly and looked back at Ginny, "You look cold."

She did look cold, her hands were bright red along with her nose and cheeks, "I'm fine." She lied.

She shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, "You should have worn more than a sweater." He commented as she quickly slipped her arms into his jacket, putting it on properly.

"It's a warm sweater." She mumbled and smiled at him, "Thank you."

He smiled back, "Anytime Weasley."

* * *

The streets were dark and Ginny felt rather uncomfortable. As strong as she tried to appear all the time, something about the dark eerie streets frightened her, she wanted nothing more than to return to their safe apartment, but they had to be here because he was here.

"Do you see him?" Ginny questioned quietly.

Draco didn't even look down at her and quietly hissed, "No." in return.

They continued to walk quietly trying to follow the trail Draco swore was there even though Ginny didn't see it. They were silent for a long time until Draco stopped at a crossroads and looked around.

"I'm not sure which way he went."

Ginny groaned and looked at the two different paths unsure of which to go herself, in fact, she didn't even know what Draco had been following to get to this point. "Well"- Ginny began but was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

Ginny jumped and grabbed Draco's hand quickly as she huddled herself into his side. He smiled down at her amused by this reaction, but only for a moment as he continued on following the noise of the scream.

Ginny kept a tight hold on his hand and followed closely behind, "Why hasn't anybody reacted?"

"We're not exactly in the nicest part of New York Weasley, they're used to screams." He commented briskly.

"Then how do we know this is what we're looking for?" Ginny questioned.

"We don't." Draco answered, "But it's the best bet we've got and worse come to worse we can help some innocent citizen." He said the last part with a slight amusement.

"But we don't know what we're up against." She argued.

Draco chuckled, "A Death Eater is likely to be the most dangerous thing we'll find here."

"Likely?" Ginny questioned nervously.

"Well, I suppose it's possible we could run into a dragon." He commented lightly and his pace quickened as we saw a shadow nearby. Ginny hurried trying to keep with his pace, but found it difficult. He was very tall.

Draco suddenly dropped Ginny's hand and broke out into a run, Ginny following as quickly as she could. The Death Eater they had been after for the past two years was running in front.

The Death Eater took a quick turn hoping to throw Draco off, but he wasn't thrown off at all and tailed quickly behind. "Stupefy!" Draco hissed his wand pointed at the Death Eater. A jet of red flew out of the end of his wand and hit the Death Eater causing him to fall to the ground.

Draco quickly hid his wand in his cloak and walked over to the Death Eater. Ginny hurried behind him, only catching up when Draco had knelt down next to him.

"Is it him?" Ginny asked.

Draco nodded, "We got him."

* * *

They both sat nervously on the couch waiting for news from Harry. It'd been nearly five hours since Seamus and Dean had been to fetch the Death Eater and now Ginny and Draco wanted to know if it was time to come home.

"He's going to say yes." Ginny said quietly trying to sound confident, but truly looking for back up from Draco.

He turned and saw the hope in her eyes as she said this, he didn't answer and simply nodded, he found it easiest to lie this way.

"We'll be home for Christmas." Ginny whispered, a smile graced her lips. "I can't wait to see everyone."

"Yes." Draco said, trying to keep his voice even and believable.

She didn't look for anything more than that from him. She closed her eyes and laid back, "I don't know how much longer I can stay awake."

Draco looked over at her, she looked exhausted. "Go to sleep Weasley, I'll watch out for news from Potter and I'll wake you up."

She shook her head, "No. I don't want to make you stay up alone." But she spoke with her eyes closed as she rolled a bit into a comfortable position.

Draco simply chuckled and stood walking over to look out the window. He began to wonder if he wanted to go home now. He knew he loved Ginny and he knew that he didn't want her to go back to Harry… but did he want to stay here with her? He did miss home, and he wondered how his mother was doing, but did those compare to staying with Ginny?

But it didn't matter what he wanted anyways. If they had to stay he wouldn't question it, but if they could go… he wouldn't even try to deprive Ginny of that.

"Hello?"

Draco instantly recognized the voice as Harry's. He quickly walked to the front door where Harry had used a port key to arrive at. "Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry said and nodded, "Where's Ginny?"

"Sleeping," Draco responded, "but I promised to wake her when someone arrived with news. One question though Potter, is this good or bad news?"

"Both…" Harry said trailing off a bit, "We should get Ginny."

Draco nodded and walked back to the main area where he shook Ginny awake.

She grumbled a bit and looked up at Draco, "Malfoy?"

"Yes." He said, "Now, Potter is here and I figured you'd want to hear the outcome as much as I do."

She was instantly awake and eager as she sat up and stared at Harry expectantly. Harry smiled at her and sighed, "Alright, so we've decided that it would be fair now that you've got one of the two targets down that we let you come home for Christmas… and then only one of you has to come back."

"What?" Ginny questioned in disbelief, she had seemed happy up until the last part, "One of us has to come back? Only one?"

"Yes." Harry responded with a guilty expression.

"But how can we even begin to choose! That's not fair Harry… we're a team." She argued angrily.

"I'm sorry Gin." Harry said quietly, "Everyone decided this."

"Everyone did, did they? Did they ever consider how we might feel about this?!" Ginny questioned furiously, she didn't even wait for Harry's response to continue, "Of course not! They didn't bloody well think about it for a moment."

"Weasley," Draco began as he put one hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. I'll come back."

Ginny stared at him with wide eyes, "But… don't you want to go home?"

Draco nodded, "And I will be, however briefly it may be. It will be enough and then I'll come back and finish up here."

Ginny seemed to be speechless she simply stared for a long time and then suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around him; Draco smiled and returned the gesture loosely.

She turned her head to look at Harry, "We'll be home tomorrow." She said as she continued to hug Draco.

Harry nodded and didn't say a word as he apparated away.

Draco smiled as Ginny huddle herself up against him on the couch without loosening her grip on him even once. She sniffed, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm not going yet." He responded, "After Christmas."

"But when am I going to see you through Christmas?" She questioned looking up at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Anytime you want." He answered.

* * *

It was the final moments on Christmas day and Ginny found that her Christmas was missing something. She stared out her bedroom window at the Burrow. It had been perfect, all of her favorite foods were cooked by her mother and she'd gotten many presents from all of her loved ones and was finally able to see their reactions to the gifts she'd gotten them.

She was finally home again, but something about it didn't seem right.

She sighed and sat down on her bed, the door was then opened and she saw Harry walk in and sit next to her out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

She turned and smiled back, "Hey Harry, how are you?"

"Great." He responded, "You're finally back."

Ginny laughed lightly, "The only reason I was away for so long is because you made me."

"I know." Harry said, "But I still missed you."

Ginny nodded, "I missed you too" She sighed and looked around, "I missed everyone…"

"And everyone missed you." Harry told her, "You're quite important to the people around her."

"Well, that's good."

Harry watched her for a moment studying her expression, "Are you alright?"

Ginny shrugged, "I suppose." She answered still trying to think of what was bothering her, "I don't know… something seems, different."

"Well, for the past couple of Christmas' you've been in New York with Malfoy…" Harry said trailing off, "It's going to feel a little different until you get… re-used to not having him around."

Ginny looked over at Harry with a startled look, "I'm still going to talk to him."

Harry blinked; "I thought you hated Malfoy?"

"Obviously not! Were you not paying attention the other day when you came to see us?" Ginny questioned, "Of course I don't hate Malfoy; he's my friend…"

"Your friend?" Harry questioned, "Malfoy?"

Ginny nodded and then paused, "I think so…"

"You think so?" Harry asked looking very confused.

Ginny sighed, "I don't know… I guess I'm just starting to think about how I feel about him."

Harry's look got even more confused, if that was even possible.

"He's sweet and caring… he always takes care of me, and listens to what I'm saying. And anytime I'm not happy he does everything to make me happy. He'd never lie unless I wanted him to, and he knows when I want him to." She smiled slightly, "He knows me so well in such a short amount of time."

"I know you pretty well…" Harry said quietly.

Ginny looked over at Harry and gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean that you weren't… it's just… different."

"Do you love him?" Harry asked with a curious but sad look, as if he was already predicting the answer.

Ginny stared at Harry for a long moment considering everything. The two years that they had spent together, how he had acted around her, and how she acted around him. "Yes," She finally answered, "I do."

Harry smiled sadly and looked down, he then handed a book to her. "It just got here… it's from him. I came up to give it to you… but you looked so sad so I figured I'd see how you were."

Ginny smiled lightly at Harry, "Thank you Harry."

Harry nodded and walked out of the room lightly closing the door behind him. Ginny felt a pang of guilt as the door closed. Harry had cared so much about her, and she had cared for him too… just differently. Well, now anyways, somewhere between the beginning of the two years and the afterwards how she felt about Harry had changed, well, not exactly. She had just gotten stronger feelings for someone else. If only she'd realized it before now.

She looked down at the book in her hands and carefully unwrapped in and found a box inside, she opened it carefully and simply silver chain, it had a beautiful pattern on it and Ginny smiled.

It was exactly the type of jewelry that Ginny liked to wear; simple but beautiful. She carefully put it on and smiled as she saw herself in the mirror. It was perfect.

Now all she needed to do was find Draco.

She hurried down the stairs and grabbed her jacket quickly before yelling; "I'm going out! I'll be back soon, promise." She hurried out the door before her mother could ask questions and possibly stop her.

She apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and hurried to the fireplace, she quickly grabbed a handful of floo powder and called; "Malfoy Manor" before tossing it down and letting the flames swirl around her.

A moment passed and she was at Malfoy Manor, she looked around and found a house elf standing affront her. "Is Malfoy… I mean, Draco here?" She questioned the house elf.

The house elf shook its head, "Master Malfoy left for his trip early Miss, perhaps you could send him a letter. He is very far away now."

Ginny groaned and shook her head, "I'll just…" Her voice trailed off and she groaned, "Thanks anyways." She finally grumbled and flooed back to her house.

* * *

Draco stared out the window blankly holding a cup of tea; New York didn't seem quite as beautiful without Ginny there. He sighed and walked over to the couch where he sat down and picked up the Daily Prophet.

There was a loud crack and Draco looked up, he was startled but didn't let it show. He put his tea down and stood and walked curiously over to where the noise had come from.

Ginny stood in the doorway holding some luggage, "Do you mind a roommate?" She asked sheepishly.

Draco chuckled and sighed as he leaned on the wall, "What are you doing here Weasley?"

"Moving back in," She answered with a hopeful look.

"Yes, I would love to have you," Draco answered her finally with a shake of his head, "But I thought you wanted to go home…"

She smiled and walked over to Draco, "Home for the past two years has been with you, and I have no intentions of changing that anytime soon."

Draco couldn't help but grin down at her, "I suppose that means I'll have to hire the maid again." He teased.

Ginny laughed lightly, "Is that a problem?"

"You're worth it." He answered and pulled her into a tight hug, she hugged him back just as furiously. "I missed you." He said lightly as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"It wasn't that long…" Ginny whispered.

"Long enough," Draco answered.

Ginny looked up at him and smiled, "I suppose it was." And without a second thought she stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed him, "I missed you too."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, yeah, it didn't go into great detail about Draco and Ginny's relationship but it got to the beginning of their relationship and that's as far as I want to go. There could be more… but I just want to leave it here.

Anyways, I suppose this is AU, although it could have happened between book seven and the Epilogue… you never know.

Anyways, I like this story. It took a long while to write and it's got a little bit of everything in it. I started out spurred by the song Fairytale of New York by the Pogues (Hence the title), but that kind of changed and it became a little different from the light humorous story I had previously planned out and became this, although I still like it.

R&R

Live Fast Die Never


End file.
